


You're perfect

by Dax_iio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dax_iio/pseuds/Dax_iio
Summary: This is an old story that I worked on, i hope that you guys enjoy this. Sorry for the typos/grammar. I wrote this a few years ago. I hope to actually finishing this story ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story that I worked on, i hope that you guys enjoy this. Sorry for the typos/grammar. I wrote this a few years ago. I hope to actually finishing this story ^^

Dear Diary,

Going to college was no **_fun_** , especially with people who didn't look _**perfect**_ and looked like _**rearranged creatures** _ who thought everything was all _**fun**_ and _**games**_ , but _**no**_ I wasn't here for a poor excuse such as that. I was here to do something _**important**_. Something _**good**_. Something that would change the way the world looked at _**me**_. Something that everyone would think I was _**crazy**_ for doing. College was coming to an end for me this year for me and I was planning to begin to create my _**special dolls** _ extra early just to have some _**fun**_ , but soon after I get my degree I'm going to be a professional doll maker and I'll be able to make all the dolls I _**want**_.

My name is _**Rivaille Ackerman**_. I moved to America after making enough money to go to college. Some call me Levi because that's the English translation for my name. I don't mind that people call me it. The thing I _**despise**_ so much is people calling me by my real name. I'm twenty two years old and since I'm smarter than the average students, I'm graduating this year with the others who were here longer than I. I had a few so called " _ **friends**_ " but they didn't know what I was really like deep inside. They only knew me for the clean freak midget I was. The person who would keep cleaning even if there was nothing to _**clean**_ , out of boredom of course. It was the beginning of the school year and I was not looking forward to it, at all. Let's just hope nothing goes _**wrong**_ on the first day.

Goodbye,  
-R

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos/gramatic errors :)

 I was walking to class ignoring everyone in sight not wanting to interact with anyone at the moment. I always woke up earlier than everyone just to get to class first, just to not be seen twitching a little crazily from the urge of snapping someone's neck. I sat at the very back of the class like I always did. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. It was the beginning of the school year so some people had switched their classes early because of their major or because they wanted to get an easy grade in a super easy class. The bell had rung and people fled into their classrooms, talking rather loudly to their friends. I sighed. Today was going to be a long, long day for me.

The teacher had walked into the room and stood in front of the desk in the front of the room.

"My name is Mr. Smith I will be your English teacher for the rest of the year. I hope you students get good grades and pass my class, because it won't be as easy as it may seem." The only reason i was taking English in the first place, was because I couldn't speak the language fluently, and it's really hard for a French person to just learn English quickly and just expect them to quickly speak to these imperfect little creatures called humans or so called 'people of today's world'.

During the time I was studying English on my own I started to teach some of my so called 'friends' a little bit of French but mainly the bad words just to entertain myself. During class papers had gone flying around the room when Mr Smith wasn't looking. Such immature creatures, This is not highschool brats. I sighed and tried my best to avoid the small pieces of paper from hitting my clean beautiful face. If such germs got on my face I would literally hurt the person who threw it. While I was in my own little land trying to avoid the papers the best I could, a medium sized spit ball went flying across the room while i wasn't looking and it landed on my forehead, then slowly landed on to my desk.

I stared blankly at the spit ball on my desk with disgust, anger and irritation. I then snapped my neck in the direction the spitball cane from and my eyebrow began to twitch ever so quickly. The class had gone quiet, real quiet. So quiet that a student in the room began praying quickly while tears streamed down his face quietly. Out of nowhere a brat who looked like he was psychotic maniac, started to laugh out loud without a care in the world. Everyone had avoided looking at me and put their heads down as I stood up and walked over the brat who was laughing out of his mind thinking that his actions were hilarious.

"Levi..." Mr. Smith whispered as he stood up from his chair. I looked over to the teacher's direction and death glared him. Mr. Smith sighed and sat down as he mumbled a little something.

"do as you wish then..." I looked over the brat who had laughed.

When he had finally noticed me standing in front of him with my arms crossed his laughing had died down real quickly. He sat up right and avoided looking at me as I glared at him menacingly. I smirked knowing I was going to enjoy his punishment for his stupid little actions. I put on my dirt free gloves on and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Sweat began to trickle quickly down his forehead.

" Oi what's your name brat?" I raised my eyebrow slightly angered and irritated about what he had done to my precious clean desk.

"E-E-Eren...Eren Jaeger...uh may I ask what your name sir..?" I let go of his shirt and crossed my arms once again.

"The name's Levi, Levi Ackerman and as your punishment for your reckless little action, you'll clean this entire classroom and my desk when the period ends and I'll be here to make sure you do." As if right on time the bell had rung and I smirked in amusement.

"Oh right on time too..." A girl who wore a red scarf behind Eren stood up slowly and glared at me as she made her way to me to try to hurt me in a way.

Eren had walked over to her, and quickly blocked her from coming towards me as he shook his head as if saying no to her. She kept glaring at me as another brat with a coconut bowled haircut walked over to them and grabbed her by the arm. The coconut headed boy dragged her out of the classroom with their things. Mr. Smith stood up, grabbed his things and walked out the door as he gave Eren a kind look and smiled towards him as if saying good luck to him, he closed the door and left Eren and I in the room.

Eren sighed as he turned to look at me. Fear radiated from his body as he quivered on the spot. I walked over to the front of the room and got the materials for Eren to clean the room and my desk with. I put my gloves on and looked at Eren. He looked at me in confusion.

"What...do you not want my help..?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"N-no le-levi it's fine.." He stuttered as I threw him a pair of gloves and he caught them.

"Get started on cleaning my desk first brat" Eren rushed over to my desk and began cleaning it. I stared at his eyes. His eyes were blue one moment and the next they would be green. His eyes looked like the ocean, reminding me when I used to visit the beach at night when no one was around, to enjoy the peace and quiet. I snapped out of my thought to see Eren standing in front of me waving his hand in my face. I backed up.

"What..?"

"Nothing..." he shook his head and went to cleaning.

A few minutes had passed and Eren had stopped what he was doing. I looked up at him to see him walking around the classroom while swaying his hips in seductively way. I stood their staring at his ass. Has anyone ever told him he had a nice ass, because if not it would be a shame.

"Oi Eren!" I smirked a bit.

"uh..yes?" He turned around a bit and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Nice Ass brat" Eren immediately became flustered and blushed crimson on the spot.

"T-t-thank y-you I.. gu-guess Le-levi.." He turned back around and began to have trouble moving while cleaning. I smiled to myself secretly and walked over to the door. I smirked to myself.

"This is going to be fun..


End file.
